nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Feed Me
Inspiration Per this edit, a game's inspiration is related to development because it's the formation of the game's mechanic, which the game is built around. Although it may not relate to production, the development section also covers content contributing overall to a Nitrome game. Putting the inspiration in the trivia section puts it at the level of just some interesting fact, when it is related overall to the creation of Feed Me. -- 23:53, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :It's certainly not written like that though. The section name implies the game's actual process in development. Having that one sentence at the beginning makes it stick out like a sore thumb. It was miscellaneous information, and thus moved to Trivia. It should somehow relate to the development of the game better rather than just saying it's an inspiration and then suddenly jumping into a different realm. 00:19, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Ehh I tried making it a little more relevant to the Development section. I'd like to see more information on exactly how they started to work in the mechanics so that the neck growing claim can be worked in a little more easily. 10:21, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Sketchy info In retrospect, Nitrome found that the neck extending function of the venus fly trap did not add much to the game, which is why it was not worked into Super Feed Me when development on it started . The way this is written seems more fitting for the Super Feed Me article than the Feed Me article and thus it was removed for the time being. 10:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Although it concerns Super Feed Me, the reason neck extending wasn't worked in to that game was because Nitrome didn't see it as worthwhile in Feed Me. However, even if you were okay adding the paragraph you quoted back to the article, should it be added? Did it seem from the game that Nitrome was trying to push neck extending as something big and not an interesting little add-on? -- 21:59, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Not really. It's just the concern that this is more of a fact related to Super Feed Me and not actually relevant to Feed Me. Particularly the last clause of that sentence: which is why it was not worked into Super Feed Me when development on it started gives this impression. I think it can work if that sentence is rewritten to put more focus on Feed Me rather than Super Feed Me, which the page is not about. In addition, I couldn't find a way to work this sentence in with the paragraph. ::The article also doesn't make this clear, but the "neck extending function" refers to eating bugs to make the neck range longer, right? It's pretty clear that the actual neck extension is the core mechanic of the game and is evident in SFM's trailer. Neck extending function sounds kind of ambiguous if left at that. 08:01, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, neck extension = eating bugs to extend the neck. How about "In retrospect, Nitrome found that the neck extending function of the venus fly trap did not add much to the game." placed after the current second paragraph. Does that work? -- 00:52, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::It doesn't seem to work as a stand-alone sentence after the second paragraph. It is more related to the game's mechanic, so it might work better if it was inserted somewhere after the first sentence, since the game's mechanic is somewhat related to the inspiration (at least more than the name). ::::Even that doesn't seem to be the best transition because we don't know more about the process of working the observation of the venus flytrap into the game. That sentence would make a good conclusion to a paragraph about eating bugs to allow for longer neck extend range. It just doesn't make sense to put it on its own in a stand-alone paragraph. 08:31, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm fine with inserting it after the first sentence if that's what works best for it, since I also don't know where else to put it. -- 02:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Fine by me as well. 21:13, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Name Why was the paragraph about the game's beta name removed? Was it due to speculation? If your wondering about the name came from (since you did say "Also isn't there a source that specifically says it was called Miracle Grow?"), the source is here. -- 22:02, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :The paragraph wasn't removed; it was just trimmed down and moved. Claiming the name was found in the game's files and an accessible URL didn't seem like a sufficient source to state that the game was called "Miracle Grow" for a significant part of its development, which is why I cut that out. Yeah I think that was the source I was trying to find; it is actually linked in the last part of that sentence to support the claim that the game was called Miracle Grow and the reason for its rename. 07:56, June 3, 2015 (UTC)